


Uniqely Different

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Tattoos, chunky reader, fat reader, kiss, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: Tattoos, confidence and the sway of your hips; he was hooked! [Chunky, Tattooed Reader Insert]
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou/Reader, Matsuoka Rin/Reader, Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Uniqely Different

You could stand a lot when it came to people.

You learned to, through your past jobs, school and even at home. It was no surprise when people would take a second look at your or stop and stare and start a whispered conversation to their pal.

You were used to it.

You did stand out like a sore thumb, a very fabulous one in your opinion, but one none the less.

If it wasn't the thick thighs, soft, big tummy and overall fluff factor you had going on with your plus sized stature it was the tattoos that flowed on different curves of your body that littered your skin like you were a walking canvas.

I guess people around here weren't used to big girls with tattoos over in these parts of the woods, but a little part of you did enjoy the attention you got. It gave you more of a reason to strut your stuff, even if some of the attention wasn't so great.  
You were used to it and it honestly didn't really faze you and besides, you went all this way for a very special reason.

You were going to see your cousins Rin and Gou! You haven't seen them for years and you finally got another chance and you weren't going to miss out on it. You were practically bouncing on your heels as you waited by baggage claim with your stuff in hand trying to make out two red heads in the massive crowds.

"(Your name)!!!!" A shrill scream of excitement assaulted your ear drums and a huge smile broke onto your face, you could pick out Gou's voice anywhere. Though, before you could react, you felt a weight on your back making you squeak as the small girl practically glomped you.

"Gou!!!" As she slid down your back you turned to face her giving her a proper hug.  
"I've missed you so much!" As the two of you were trying to squeeze the life out of one another a deep laugh was heard and your head popped up to see Rin with his signature shit eating grin as it displayed his shark like teeth to all.

You extended your free arm and signaled him to come over.

"Come on Shark face, you know you missed the shit out of me." They both laughed as he joined in on the group hug and ruffled up your (hair length/color) a bit much to your dismay.

"Rin!"

"What, you look fine as always (your name)."

"Brown noser." Another deep laugh was emitted from behind you as one of your brows raised in question.

"You should see him at practice sometime." The mysterious deep voice said this as you turned around to come face to well chest in this case with a man.

You tilted your head up a bit to look at his face and it was gorgeous. Short black hair, blue eyes and from what you could tell and wonderfully muscled body and that sexy half grin on his face.

"You must be (Your name), Rin always talks about you. I'm Sousuke Yamazaki." He held out his giant hand and you smiled up at him and grabbed it giving it a nice hard shake.

"Well, that's nice to know he still talks about little ole me, but he did fail to mention you to me Sousuke. Never knew Rinny here had any friends." You heard an annoyed sound come from Rin as Gou giggled.

"Yeah, hard to believe, but we've been friends since we were kids."

"That is, well he's stuck with me for life so he's pretty screwed there." You felt your hair getting assaulted once again as you made a pitiful sound earning a laugh from mister tall, dark and handsome.

"Well, it's not all that bad; you do keep me on my toes."

"That's true; I also made you into a big strong man." You pinched his cheek like an old grandma as he started to thrash around.

"So you were the one that convinced him to get that shark tattoo." Sousuke smirked down at you as you smiled cheekily up at him.

"What gave it away?" You winked up at him as a small blush bloomed onto his face.

"You two can have time to flirt later, let's get this stuff back to the dorms and then grab some food I'm hungry!" Gou started to leave as she finished her demanding statement making you laugh.

"As you wish your majesty!" This smart ass statement earned you a smack on the shoulder from Gou herself.

You started to follow her, suitcase rolling along until it was pulled from your grasp making you turn around to grab it again from the stranger only to find your hand on top of Sousuke's.

"Wow, quick reflexes." He smirked down at you as you retreated your hand and stared up at him with your hands on your wide hips.

"Well, when you live alone in the city, those come in handy more often than you think Yamazaki." The both of you started to walk again seeing as Rin and Gou were way ahead with him rolling your suitcase along instead of yourself.

"Well, you're not alone right now so I'll take care of it."

"Why thank you Sousuke, glad to see there are still nice guys around."

"From what Rin's told me, you sound like a nice girl yourself. Hard to imagine people being mean to someone like you." The crowds started getting thicker and thicker as one of his hands grabbed a hold of yours making you two stick together in the crowd.

"Trust me, it's not my personality that they're nasty towards."

You saw his mouth open like he was getting ready to say something only to be cut off by Rin.

"Finally! We thought we lost you guys, but now I see what you were doing." Your eyes traveled to where his were transfixed on and it led to yours and Sousuke's intertwined hands. You quickly pulled away and put your hand to your side letting it rest on the large tattoo on your thigh.

You did miss the contact; you weren't going to lie to yourself on this one. You also didn't want to get your hopes up like you usually did. You just hope it was smooth sailing from here on out.

**-Time Skip-**

You guess smooth sailing wasn't in the cards for you anytime in the future. Once you got onto the crowded train with luggage still in Sousuke's hand, you were practically up against him the whole ride to the dorms.

From the shit eating grin on his face and hand that was on your back, he didn't mind in the slightest, Rin on the other hand was trying to protest only to be held back by a grinning Gou.

Once out in the fresh air, you made small talk with everyone, but you still felt his eyes on you. It wasn't in a bad sense either, it was something you weren't really used to before but you liked it.

Getting to the dorms you thought everything was going to finally go normally for once only to have a red haired man screaming Gou's name and running over you to get to her making you scream as the ground potentially welcomed you.

Not noticing any pain, you looked up to see Sousuke holding you close to his chest, his hand pressed into your lower back as your face was in his chest. Regaining your breathing, you patted his chest and thanked him earning yourself a smile from him as Rin was yelling at the Momo kid who ran you over and was gushing over Gou.

Now finally at the restaurant, you hoped, you prayed that finally this will be the normal part of the trip, a nice meal with your cousins, Sousuke and this Momo dude.

For your party, you were at a round booth in the corner of the place with you being in the middle of course with Sousuke on your left and Momo on your right. Momo was trying to woo Gou and Rin was trying to stop it. Sousuke and yourself were talking and laughing at the scene unfolding in front of you.

"Just think about it Gou-chan!!" Momo exclaimed this loudly and pushed his arms back a bit roughly pushing you right into Sousuke once again as the tall teen wrapped his arms around your soft form.

"Ughh..why does this keep happening." You tried to wiggle your way out of his as his hand slid down to your plush waist as he grabbed it and pulled you to him.

"Maybe it's a sign, besides I like it." He gave your side a squeeze as a blush bloomed onto your face.

"Well, aren't you the charmer?"

"No, not at all miss (your last name)."

"Oh really, you just do this with every girl you meet huh?" You raised a brow up at him.

"There's something different about you (your name), you're different from the other girls."

"Sousuke, I'm plus size of course I'm different."

"No, your personality it's wonderful and those tattoos it's like you're a walking canvas filled with stories." He started tracing the exposed chest piece lightly as you bit your lip lightly.

"Yeah...each one does have a story. I could tell you if you want to know." You looked up at his blue eyes with a smile. Nobody was really interested in your tattoos besides Gou and Rin. Everyone else thought they were hideous, that you ruined your future at jobs and that you wouldn't find a suitable partner and other bullshit like that.

"(Your name), I want to know everything about you." Sousuke tucked a piece of (hair length/color) behind your ear and softly kissed your forehead. You heard a throat clearing as you glanced up at Rin who had a brow raised in question.

"Can I help you shark face?" He grunted in annoyance and glared at Sousuke.

"What?" Said man sank back a little at the glare and tightened his hold on you.

"Why did you kiss (your name)?" Rin barred his teeth like a dog getting ready to attack as you rolled your (eye color) eyes at your cousin.

"Rin stop this! I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions in life, I've survived so far on my own and Sousuke seems like a nice guy and he's your friend so he has to be. Just trust us on this ok Rin?" You placed your hand on Souske's knee gently as a soft smile graced his lips at your little speech.

"(Your name)'s right Rin, trust us, I know I haven't known her for long, but from what you've told me, and what I've seen she's such a wonderful and beautiful person. She's so uniquely different and I love it." You grinned big and bright up at Sousuke as you hugged him tightly earning a soft laugh through the group.

Being different from the rest didn't have to be bad, you just have to keep your head up and keep on going because one day you'll find that one person who accepts those differences and loves them because you're uniquely different.


End file.
